<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faster, Better, Harder by redsilklino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506999">Faster, Better, Harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsilklino/pseuds/redsilklino'>redsilklino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brat, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lee Felix - Freeform, Like a lot of teasing, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Open Relationships, Pain, Painplay, Piss Play, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Puppy Play, Reward, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, brat tamer, jisung is a brat, lee minho - Freeform, mentions of consensual forced submission, non-con to the poor people that have heard them fucking, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsilklino/pseuds/redsilklino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin and Chan make one of Jisung's fantasies come true and basically break him into pieces</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faster, Better, Harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea last year (2020) around April when my tl was talking about omorashi/water sports and started writing it. Unfortunately, I couldn't finish it then but here it is now :D Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this moment to come and has cheered me up these past months. I love you lots &lt;3</p><p>Therefore, for reference, when I started writing this, Jisung’s arms weren’t nearly as big as Changbin’s and Chan’s, so I played a lot here with that factor. However, from mid-2020 to the end, he got buffer lol So just remember how tiny he looked by their side despite being the same height and you got the perfect image for this Jisung.</p><p>One final warning, </p><p>Tw // sugar daddy </p><p>There is a line in which Jisung admits to trick sugar daddies for them to fall in love with him in order to get gold (=rings, collars, etc). There is nothing else about it, just that one line. I wanted to talk about it because I know that some people don't like it or might be triggered by it, so everyone stays safe.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was seriously aching at that point. </p><p> </p><p>It was 4 am, the blurry lights of the club were making him feel dizzy and nauseous. Thousands of colours whirling in front of his brownish sleepy eyes, as the music was reverberating annoyingly in his tired ears. An old EDM song, which had gotten boring after they played for the third time that night, was resounding through the speakers loudly. Jisung could feel the sound waves penetrating his body and moving his insides like the song pleased, as if he was a sort of delicious cocktail, similar to the ones he had consumed, although he didn’t remember the exact number. Jisung giggles softly at the thought that, now, he might be more liquid than a physical tangible being since the floor, the walls, everything seemed to quiver beneath his feet and move like waves.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being completely sure that it was all due to the amount of alcohol he consumed and danced freely through his system -as if even the mixed substances were laughing at his inability to say no to fruity beverages- he still decided to put the blame on his best friends for giving him free drinks that night, one after another. Filling his hand with glasses of tasty drinks he didn’t recognize but gulped down like a pro, as he was having too much fun dancing to inquire the names or the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>Two little devils in miniature, tempting him and leading his way through the tortuous path of deception and pleasurable pain.</p><p> </p><p>By his side, Changbin and Chan seemed to be engaged in some type of fascinating conversation, but Jisung couldn’t catch a single word of what the hell they were saying. Too worried about the aching pain and funny feeling that was making him swing his hips side to side, like a little kid who felt hurried to pee.</p><p> </p><p>The sad reality was that, in fact, he felt like a tiny kid who desperately needed to go to the bathroom before he would pee on himself in a severely embarrassing way.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how they ended at this part of the club, the three of them, bodies fumbling in light touches whenever they had to make room for other people to get out of the bathroom through the corridor. Changbin and Chan refusing to leave his side despite Jisung’s strong arguments pointing out the fact that he could go perfectly alone. The other two just touching his neck, his waist, his arms, relaxing him and distracting him in such a subtle way that he didn’t even notice. Jisung was too tipsy to question once more why they wanted to go with him when they could keep flirting with other people, and he was weak for free stuff, so he just accepted the new drink Changbin had bought him as a reward for being good and obeying them. Because when Jisung saw the immense queue that crossed the hallway to the men’s bathroom, he almost quitted and tried to get out of the club to go pee in some dirty dead end. But his two best friends didn’t let him, manhandling him until he was again in line and reminding him of the fine he had to pay when a police officer caught him peeing on the street the last time he was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>So, thanks to his past drunk self, he had to clumsily try to hide the way his dick twitched whenever their bodies brushed against each other, or how his bladder seemed to be on the edge of exploding.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have definitely asked for his number” was saying Chan, more like yelling above the loud music, as he gently allowed his body to sway back and forth following the rhythm. He looked like he was quite enjoying himself, with his see through fishnet shirt, his leather pants that enhanced the shape of his wide hips and a pair of military boots that Jisung could still remember from that time Chan stepped on his cock until he was a crying mess and a “pain slut” begging for his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“He was pretty hot, but he also seemed a jerk, and I like a good fuck with a good personality, thank you very much” retorts Changbin, with his husky voice and small lips curled up in a familiar smirk. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a belt buckled beautifully around his thigh, a simple white shirt that not only made more prominent the amazing and mouth-watering muscles of his arms, but also, made him shine brightly whenever the lights touched his glistening skin and his worked up chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was having a difficult time concentrating on not letting go of the pee that was pushing precisely against his bladder, while also trying not to think of the last time Changbin used the belt for something more than an accessory. The last thing he needed right now was to get hard. But his brain was not functioning properly after the third vodka shot that night and the last two Malibu’s sunset cocktails that his best friends handed to him. So, of course, his dick was aching against his tight golden pants after a few more minutes of them gently touching his arms, his hips, his shoulders and speaking quietly near his ears, in a way that made his whole body tingle with want.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, Jisung?” Changbin asks cutely, trying to hide a smile and the way his eyes lingered in Chan before coming back to him, as if they were sharing some sort of secret between them. “You seem a bit rushed”</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course</em> he was fucking rushed.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to pee badly, he had an awkward erection because he was horny and tipsy and instead of being embarrassed by his own thoughts, all he wanted to do was to shove his tongue inside Changbin’s mouth and pull his hair until he moaned like the previous night. Although he was still a tiny bit angry at the fact that they left him with blue balls for disobeying their order, because, to be honest, it hadn’t been his fault. How could they expect Jisung -horny hormonal dirty Jisung- to stop himself from cumming when Changbin was fucking his slim thighs nastily and Chan his mouth without mercy? </p><p> </p><p>So he was kind of baffled by his stupid question. The tip of his tongue already touching his upper teeth to form an answer that would make the other chew passive aggressively and think of destroying his ass. But Chan was quick to reply for him, caressing his back with his manly hands and squeezing his sides as a warning. He didn’t want to deal with bratty Jisung right now, and Changbin also seemed to have a hard time containing his irritation, but one look from the older was able to make him click his tongue in annoyance and lick his lips hungrily. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt disappointed. He wanted to piss off Changbin more than ever right now, although he didn’t know why. He just wanted to make him snap and push him against the wall, drive his hands all over his body and mark him while Changbin tried to regain control. Put Changbin in his place just for a second before he could fight back and force him into submission with his aggressive tongue and soft hands. See his eyes open in a sort of dumbfounded expression, so odd but alluring, which made Jisung’s dick twitch excitingly before Changbin could close his eyes in two crescendo moons and use his strength against him. Like the first time Jisung kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>It was 5 a.m. then and they were wasted. They were talking about silly things at that point, the three of them in Chan’s old room, when he just felt the need to do it. So he did, because it was Changbin, his best friend since only God knows when, and so was now Chan, his other new hot best friend thanks to the chaotic and failed attempt of Changbin to flirt with Chan’s co-worker, Lee Minho. And Changbin didn’t even hesitate to melt under his touch, because Jisung was soft, inexperienced and cute in a sense that he hadn’t felt since he fucked with a virgin guy for the first time only God knows when. And Jisung smelled fresh because they had been lying in the grass for hours before coming back in. His hair felt ticklish against Changbin’s skin, his touch was new yet familiar, warm and devastating, and Chan just laughed as they both stopped for a second to catch their breaths before colliding again in a feverish contact.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t even say a word when a streak of spit still connected them while they eyed each other intensely. Their lips still tasting like each other’s mouth even though they were apart. Their breaths mixing into one and their hearts beating, heavy as drums, as the realization of the mutual attraction that had subdued them, finally sank in. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Chan lighted off the joint -it wasn’t like it would last that long anyway, they had been smoking while laughing for what it felt like an eternity full of rapture and now their eyes were red, but their minds had never been clearer and their hearts lighter- and joined them in bed, kissing Jisung while Changbin was still trying to understand how the hell did they moved from talking about questionable animes, to porn and hentai that had equally weirded them out and turned them on, to making out desperately in that small bed. Their lips crashing, their hands fumbling clumsily and their bodies heating up with each second that passed. All the sexual tension they tried to hide for years and months, finally setting free and driving them into an unutterable bliss of understanding and intense desire. </p><p> </p><p>Now, six months later, they didn’t have a problem with fucking around or worrying about putting a name of whatever they had. They just knew that they loved each other, in a sense that wasn’t just romantic, and that they wanted, <em>almost</em> craved, each other, in a sense that exceeded the sexual need. They were just them, and that’s all they needed to carry on partying, studying, fucking, advising and supporting each other.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. But I would teach you who would be rushed if I just slid my pretty hand over your dick, horny fucker” Changbin raises an eyebrow at him, his hands transforming into fists and the veins in his neck pulsing at the same time Jisung makes baby noises. Jisung loved getting on his nerves, and one of his favourite methods of making Changbin angry at him, consisted in mocking the way his speech became a completely unintelligible talk whenever hot people flirted with him when he drank. Like that hot Australian freckled boy who was trying to get his way with Changbin moments ago. Sweet smile, sweet eyes and sweet hands. Everything Changbin loved. Except that tipsy Changbin was a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pick on him, Changbin. You are both too drunk and greedy. I don’t want to leave with two beaten up boys who are messily making out on their way out and five minutes later bickering like 4-years-old, just to start making out again after one throws the first punch. Last time was enough, I won’t deal with confused taxi drivers anymore” Changbin huffs, but nods while taking another sip of his blueish drink, probably to calm down his indignation without success, because, in the end, he had to be honest with himself.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to fuck that dude. But he was too shy to ask for his phone number, and, as a consequence, he was now frustrated with himself and angry at Jisung. Because that little shit was only filling his mind with wild thoughts about his dick in that guy’s ass, which obviously didn’t help at all to the tent in his jeans. But since when Jisung did anything to help him out when he was horny, apart from teasing him until he snapped and fuck him apart.</p><p> </p><p>However, most of all, he felt annoyed at Chan. For always telling him to stop even though Jisung was the one provoking him. For always showing a soft spot for the younger, which made him feel a bit jealous even though Chan was always mindful of giving them the same amount of love and attention. Nonetheless, that was something that Changbin didn’t intend to reveal in the next few hours (or ever), because it would give them too much power over him and he had enough with them teasing him every hour of the day. And he couldn’t even begin to imagine how they could use that information to fuck him up more than they already do. Like when they discovered that they could make him cry if they teased him enough with mind blowing blowjobs and the tears would only make him leak harder. Because Changbin was an ugly crier, and he cried easily from pleasure, and Chan loved to make people cry from the action of his fuckable lips, perfect to suck cock until he choked on cum and his own spit. Which in itself was a deadly combination, but it became worse when Jisung also admitted he had a thing for crying and basically it turned into a competition of who could make the others cry harder with just their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say that was a long ass night.</p><p> </p><p>So, Changbin had a lot of reasons as to why he didn’t want to give them more power to destroy him in the bedroom, for now. It was enough with Jisung proposing to fuck in public spaces when they were wasted because Chan, despite his goody two shoes attitude, loved the thrill of possibly getting caught while fucking. And using that to their advantage to make Changbin moan too loud because he can’t even keep quiet to save his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Behave” adds Chan after not getting a verbal response from either of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bastard</em>, is all that Changbin mumbles in his mind, crossing his arms like a little kid just to make his muscles protrude in a stupid attempt of asserting dominance over Jisung, who was slimmer and was always drooling over their biceps. Yeah, he was a jerk when he was horny and drunk, but they liked him still so it was <em>their</em> problem to deal with a grumpy and whiny tipsy Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“You are no fun sometimes, Chan. I was expecting to see if his right hook has gotten better since the last time we fou-” Jisung’s overly confident words get cut off by Changbin pressing his palm right above his bladder. Jisung jolts and shrinks in his place, his knees almost giving in if it wasn’t for Chan’s strong arms, which catch him up before he falls and sustain him against his buffed half exposed chest, not helping at all to the problem that was increasingly forming in Jisung’s tight golden pants.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you saying, cutie? I am afraid I couldn’t quite catch upon what you were suggesting” mocks Changbin, with that satisfied smile that only makes Jisung’s blood boil ferociously in seconds through his tiny body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you” Changbin only pushes harder right after Jisung barks out those words, making him writhe as he tries his best to hold the pee in.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you always have to make things difficult, sweetheart?” Changbin is annoyingly sweet this time with his tone, probably due to the fact that Jisung was shedding tears much to his own irritation and Chan’s obvious pleasure, (despite his previous scolding). “Good dogs don’t talk back to their owners, or have you forgotten what happened last night when you came? How you squirmed and begged for our cocks like a little whore until I decided to help you out this morning, leaving you all night aching and painfully hard?” it’s just a mere whisper compared to the loud music, but it’s enough to make Jisung tremble in Chan’s arms, the tent in his pants growing beyond what Jisung was capable of processing at that moment and his skin glistening with sweat in a dozen shadows of colours.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted me so bad to suck you off, Changbinnie, all you had to do was say <em>“please”</em>” he stumbles across his words <em>almost </em>drunkenly, more on his ego knowing that he holds the record among the three them from making Changbin cum the fastest, than on alcohol. Still, his smile doesn’t falter as he notices rage shining bright in Changbin’s eyes. He knows Changbin hates when anyone, <em>especially</em> him, puts into question his dominance and tastes his patience. He knows Changbin loves well-behaved partners, but there was always something about Jisung, about his bratiness and annoying existence, that made him come again and again for more. “No answer? Damn, this dog barks a lot but never bites. Is that all you have, Changbinnie?” he teases, enjoying the fresh taste in his tongue as he finishes the remaining drops of his cup, the fruity thrilling taste of degrading him in public, despite still having Changbin’s dangerous hand in his lower stomach, ready to torture him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he was really going for it all tonight. </p><p> </p><p>He waits for an answer, but instead, he feels the burning sensation of a slap exploding in his cheek. Hard. Strict. Enjoyable. More tears start falling down his pretty rounded cheeks, decorating his raw pinkish skin, as a little moan escapes from his lips. He can perceive a thread of blood drawn in the corner of his lips, probably from one of Changbin’s rings, but he doesn’t care. In fact, that was exactly what his body had been craving all night, what he had been desiring for months. To be destroyed by them, beaten up, fucked rough, kissed, slapped, used, punched, spit on, degraded and humiliated. But they weren’t always in the mood to go that hard, Chan with his fears of hurting one of them emotionally, Changbin with his peaceful manners in a sober state. That’s why Jisung decided to provoke them whenever they were drunk, because Changbin would jump on him in seconds and Chan would be more permissive and less cautious with his actions. Because they would both follow his game faster, better and harder. And that’s all Jisung wanted from them in that same exact moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faster</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harder</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With what he had been fantasizing for months but was too reluctant to ask most of the time, worried about them judging him for his twisted desires. But when he suggested the idea, two weeks ago, half tipsy, half completely aware of every little detail that was unwinding before his eyes, they kissed him. Hard. And then they pulled him out of the club and pleased him all night as he begged, cried and writhed, eager to make him feel good, to give him everything he wanted. So Jisung understood that, with them, there was no need of awkwardness for fantasies and kinks, and he asked.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s in this moment, when the single phrase “<em>Fuck, do it again</em>”, escapes from his lips, when he understands why they bought him so much beverages and insisted on accompanying him to the bathroom. Why they exchanged a short look of mutual understanding that made his knees quiver, or didn’t let him pee in the middle of the street. Because actually, that was the game. A game that he started and slowly turned against him, as he requested in detail.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin digs his nails in Jisung’s scalp, dragging a hiss from his pretty slim lips as the pain erupts in his head and travels through his body as an electrifying force of pleasure. His short fingers pull Jisung’s hair mercilessly, as he presses their bodies together so that now Jisung is in between Chan and Changbin’s hard bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like the dog finally caught the ball, mm… cute” mumbles Chan in a sort of giggle that makes his chest move arhythmically against Jisung’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I feared we would have to spell it for him” mocks Changbin, pulling Jisung’s blond hair harder until tears start to reappear in his small eyes. His neck cracks a bit, but neither of them pay attention to it, too concentrated on the way Jisung shudders against their bodies as their crotches meet over the clothes. Chan’s half hard on Jisung’s ass and Changbin’s boner against Jisung’s. It was for these occasions in which they all liked to be the same height, perfect to get lost in the arms of the other, and perfect to rub furiously against each other. Although, that wasn’t the case now, because Jisung froze in the middle of that human sandwich, his legs quivering, his eyes wandering around between Changbin’s cute pouty lips and his own cock throbbing painfully in those tight golden jeans. Jisung was having serious problems with his focus, diverting from the bulge in Changbin’s jeans, to his own, to his arms and fierce gaze, to the intimidating and collected look -but low key enjoying the show- that Chan gave them as a warning and Jisung could see in the reflection of one of the dirty mirrors that decorated the hallway. There was too much captivating stuff happening at the same time, and his senses were a bit overwhelmed by the sexual desire and his intoxication. Undoubtedly affected by the way Changbin’s hand had diverted from his hips to his neck, gently touching his skin and smiling in a way that took away his breath. “For <em>our</em> dumb puppy” he says, just before taking a step back and slapping him again across his beautiful face, harder than before.</p><p>People around them are too drunk to care, or maybe they are able to notice the bulge in their pants and the way Jisung moans, over the sound of the music. Either way, none do anything to stop Chan from keeping Jisung still and Changbin from slapping him a third time.</p><p>His cheek hurts, but not as much as his cock, which is leaking desperately in his underwear at an embarrassing pace. He moans, a combination of a whine and a groan that just shows how much he is loving every bit of it, when he perceives how his dick leaks a bit of the pee that he had tried to hold in for so long, staining his boxers and the front part of his trousers in a more than evident manner. Heat immediately spreads through his body like fire, humiliation and arousal crashing in his system in seconds and directing him to an instant shutdown as they start to laugh. Those types of giggles tinted by alcohol that sounded a bit twisted, a bit distorted, a bit exaggerated, but still were able to cut through his skin and make him bleed from the degradation.</p><p>Because the truth was that Jisung was more sensitive than ever under their cruelly lustful but composed gazes. The fabric of his jeans feels rough against his dick when he tries to shift his position, uncomfortable with the evident wet spot in his favourite pants. The faint moan that escapes his lips only turns his face a deeper shade of red that pretty much combines with the blue balls he had the previous night.</p><p>It is not the way they are laughing at him that makes him blush and try to cover his crotch as an instinct, deeply embarrassed, but actually the way that harsh treatment is turning him on and making him plea for more.</p><p>“Mm, dumb puppy” Jisung repeats, in a soft manner that makes Chan tremble at his back, taken aback by the cuteness in his voice and expression.</p><p>They probably expected him to fight back and keep that brat attitude for a while, until they were able to enter the bathroom and torture him more. However, after last night, Jisung was ready to comply with any of their commands if that meant that they would continue with his fantasy. He didn’t want to push their buttons too much on a consecutive night, just enough to work them up so they could treat him as they previously talked in their house, a few weeks ago.</p><p>He had been dreaming about it for too long to drag this moment more, and Jisung was known for his impatience. He needed them <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Dirty cute puppy” adds Chan in a whisper that makes Jisung bite his lower lip, needy for his touch and his words. “A good puppy would wait until their owners allow him to relieve himself. A good puppy would obey any of their orders without talking back to them. And a good puppy would just take whatever they give him… Are you a good puppy? Can you be a good puppy for us? Because, you see, you have already broken two of our rules, cutie, and we had to punish you yesterday and I am sure you wouldn’t want us to punish you tonight as well, right?” Jisung opens his eyes wide, scared for the possibility of them tricking him and not giving him what he wanted for his inability to keep quiet.</p><p>“No, no, puppy will be good” he says, nodding in a cute manner to soften him a bit. Jisung perfectly knew how to excite his best friends. He knew their weaknesses, he knew where and when to push harder their buttons. He knew how Chan melted whenever he submitted to them and made himself look smaller because Chan had always had a thing for breaking guys that looked tinier than him. As if his need to show off his bulked up body and his desire of manhandling them constantly weren’t enough hints.</p><p>“Puppy was bad last night and we thought that this morning’s reward for waiting all night wasn’t enough… you wouldn’t make us regret this decision, right?”</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Chan always seemed to know what to say to transform his legs into jelly. How to make him obey with just a few phrases and a firm grip of his veiny hands on his tiny waist. The contrast was so bewitching even now. Even <em>more</em> so now. The golden pants showing actually how tiny his legs were, and Chan’s see through shirt revealing the difference between their bodies. His wide hips contrasting with Jisung’s small ones.</p><p> “No, no, puppy wouldn’t” he replies as fast as he can, his tongue twisting because of the alcohol’s effect, making both boys grin as they keep touching his waist and his face.</p><p>Jisung finds more difficulties now that he perceives the way Changbin’s white t-shirt is completely drenched in sweat, making it so easy to see his nipple piercings. His mouth starts watering under the sight, while his brain becomes incapable to create any coherent thought, as the burning desire for them and the pain from needing to relieve himself battles in his head.</p><p>“Good pup” says Chan, as he traces a path of soft kisses in the heated skin of Jisung’s nape. “Do you want to keep being a good pup for us tonight?” Jisung knew what that phrase meant, it was another tactic from Chan to ask him if he was good until that moment and wanted to continue or stop there without breaking the atmosphere of the scene like the first times. So Jisung nods full of energy again, because he cannot physically bring himself to answer out loud as his mind is just filled with the words “Chan”, “Changbin”, “pee” and “please”.</p><p>“I cannot-t…” he tries to say a few moments later of agony, seeing as the queue keeps still even though they are almost inside the bathroom. So close, but so far away at the same time. “It hurts, I’m so full” the words fall ignored to the ground, as Changbin kisses him slowly, trying to keep him quiet and distract him. Jisung writhes under his touch and Chan caresses his hair softly, as he becomes needier and needier.</p><p>“What a pathetic puppy, he cannot even hold it on for five minutes. Are you going to pee yourself? In front of everyone?” Changbin laughs against his neck, sending shivers through Jisung’s body with his warm breath. Jisung feels guilty as a bit more of pee is able to break free and magnify the stain in his crotch. “Such a dirty animal, no manners, no sense, just a stupid animal that cannot follow a simple order… Well, I guess we will have to treat you as such, won’t we Chan?” Chan agrees and Jisung whimpers like a real puppy when Changbin stops kissing his neck, missing the touch of his soft cold lips against his warm damp neck.</p><p>His half-lidded lustful eyes stare at Changbin desperately, begging in silence for what he hopes will be more than a few kisses, but Changbin remains unfazed and Jisung feels his anger bloating up again, ready to earn him back another slap if that means he gets to feel Changbin’s hands on his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fu-“ Jisung is thankful that Chan is holding him, because the moment Changbin presses his palm against his wet crotch and rubs his erection, he whines louder and all his weight ends up being held by their bodies. His legs tremble and more tears fall from his eyes as he wails saying something in between “more” and “it hurts”.</p><p> </p><p>“What a dirty slut” Changbin provokes, before taking away his -now wet- hand in a second of compassion. “Can’t you wait five more minutes, puppy?” Jisung whines with teary eyes, trying his best to stay still because every time he moved, he felt as if he was about to combust. He nods, slowly, as if that action also increased his need to relieve himself. A pout forms in his lips and Chan kisses his neck making eye contact through the foggy mirror, with a hungry look that makes Jisung’s tongue feel heavy.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to be good. He wanted so badly to hear Chan’s praises as he pounded into him harshly, to hear him fall apart by the way Jisung’s hole would be engulfing his dick, begging for more, taking more from him. He craved to feel Chan shuddering against his glistened skin and watch him fail miserably in his attempt shut down his moans as the orgasm washed over him, filling Jisung’s hole again and again until the mere thought of cumming would make him feel sick and there was not a single hole in Jisung’s body that was not full of his cum.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been so good until now, just wait a little more, baby” his encouraging words reach the deepest spots in Jisung’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to be good, to keep it inside until they were in the bathroom, but his legs were trembling, his fingers had a funny feeling to them and soft sobs erupted from his lips just by the thought of having to wait. But he wanted to be good, so he closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying his best to keep his bladder under control and concentrate only on Chan’s lips pressing against his sensitive nape.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t like to have an accident here, wouldn’t you? In front of all these strangers that are drinking from your tears, from the blush in your cheeks and the vulnerability of your expression. Oh, G-d, you should see yourself now. Looking like a staggering porn start, with those pretty thin lips parted and foggy eyes. Is it hard to focus, pup? Is it hard to keep it in? All those drinks, all those liquids, so tasty and fresh, hitting your taste buds hour after hour, our hands in your body, our lips in your skin…” Changbin sings like a devilish lullaby in his ear, as Chan makes his way over his neck, his earlobe and then to his jaw, gently biting, kissing and licking all the soft spots they could point with their eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung feels like he is in a trance, a tortuous trance in which he wants to scream, to plead, to fall into his knees in between wails, but isn’t able. Perhaps because he fears another accident, perhaps because he wants this delicious suffering to continue. He is unsure of his reasoning and unable to think coherently with their hands and lips on his body. Changbin kisses him again, a messy kiss with too much tongue and teeth as he takes and takes, and Jisung complies, letting him use him as he pleases. Because he loves to be treated like a toy, something they could use for their own satisfaction and get rid of at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tries to kiss him back, but Chan’s hands crawl into his hips, sliding through his soft swelled tummy from the amount of liquid that has accumulated. His lips fall open in a silent moan, ultimately unable to correspond Changbin’s kiss as he takes the opportunity to explore Jisung’s mouth as if it was the first time. Jisung can faintly hear a curse fall from his own lips, astounded by the difference between his belly now and how it usually is. He curses once again when Chan presses his palm slowly against it, getting completely immersed in the size difference between his tummy and Chan’s hands, which despite being objectively tiny, felt so big in Jisung’s tipsy mind.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin changes the pace of his hand against Jisung’s boner as his tongue darts out and traces the sharp lines of Jisung’s jaw. Jisung whines, experiencing severe difficulties to remain still against Changbin’s touch as his tongue licks the spots Chan had previously marked. Tears fill his eyes as Chan’s hand joins Changbin’s at his crotch, encouraging Changbin to push his limits harder before drawing back to Jisung’s waist, holding the pieces of what should be a slightly impatient Jisung, but it’s more like a broken mess. The knot in his belly increases as Changbin’s palms him and follows with his fingers the shape of his dick up and down several times, switching up the amount of pressure he uses just to fuck with him more. Jisung buckles up his hips, desperate for more contact while Changbin cutely giggles against his lips in between kisses, caressing softly his cheek from time to time to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is puppy okey?” Changbin asks for the first time lowering the aggressiveness of his tone, analysing Jisung’s hazy eyes and trembling lips. Chan is still too focused on exploring with his hands and lips Jisung’s stomach and neck, making it a bit easier to stop thinking about his bladder problem, but also incredibly hard to think coherently at all.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being a grumpy clumsy and cuddly jerk while drunk, Changbin never failed to make sure Jisung was ok with everything they did before increasing the level of the act prepared beforehand. And that was one of the biggest reasons why Jisung would trust even his life to his two best friends and lovers, because he knew that they wouldn’t cross the line or push him to do anything he didn’t like. And that sense of security despite the discomfort of the scene itself -having his bladder on the edge of exploding- mixed with the arousal of the act, was probably the hottest part of all. Knowing they cared about him and respected him enough to listen to him and make sure he felt pleasure, was the best part of having sex with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes” he answers in a sort of singing-like tone while his lips carve for more and his hands slide upwards until he grabs Changbin by the back of his head and pushes him closer. Their bodies are practically mixed with each other, almost not a single part free from touching the other’s skin, yet Jisung feels like it’s not enough. Like he cannot get enough of their touch, their kiss, their all. He craves it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Good” murmurs Changbin before finally giving in and kissing Jisung again. His hot tongue doesn’t waste time now, sliding in seconds and almost throbbing in excitement at the way he is instantly granted with permission to break him apart. Jisung’s moans get deeper as their tongues swirl around each other and Chan’s tongue grazes over the hickeys they left on his neck the previous night and made sure to make it worse now. Jisung’s hands tremble in their touch over Changbin’s hair every time the older nibbles at his small upper lip or Chan softly bites his sensitive sweaty skin. Jisung curses under his breath and Changbin is able to feel how the wet spot in Jisung’s pants increases, his desperate sobs gaining force as Chan’s hands massage his tummy and they ask him to hold on for a bit more, encouraging him after having him on the edge, playing with him, pushing him close to the ecstasy, just to pull him out of it in the last second, destroying his sanity.</p><p> </p><p>The heat Jisung’s body produces as they keep rubbing their crotches against his body or kissing him passionately, is almost unbearable. He feels like at any given moment he is going to combust from the pain and pleasure of doing this. The discomfort of his bladder pulling him in and out of his mind in a hazy state, and their touch and words being the only tangible thing he can focus at the moment. The lines of reality blurring around their existence as their breathing becomes unstable and their bodies also tremble with each touch. In that moment, in that exhilarating moment of completely forgetting about what surrounds them or the pain in his lower stomach, Jisung thinks for the first time that night that they are one. One body. One mind. One heart, experiencing the biggest rapture that anyone had ever made them feel.</p><p> </p><p>They liked fucking around with strangers, it was nice, it was fun, it was exciting, but coming back to each other’s arms, grasp, lips, and soft words was something they wouldn’t exchange for anything. As if finally the pieces of the puzzle were completed. Because it was safe, it was comforting, it was <em>home</em>. But none were yet ready to pronounce that word out loud.</p><p> </p><p>His back arches when Chan’s hands start a pattern towards his chest, gently pinching his hardened nipples over the black t-shirt drenched in their sweat. More of piss makes its way out of his dick, falling helplessly down his legs and tight golden pants. And he is on the verge of pleading on his knees just to get permission to let go, when he notices how one of the guys in front of them falls to the floor completely wasted, his long blonde hair getting wet with the different fluids that coat the floor and make the soles of everyone’s shoes stick to the ground. The friend who was standing next to him starts laughing, probably unaware of how drunk he is himself when his knees tremble and give in as well. They look like a pair of madmen, one sleeping already, the other trying to wake him up in between hiccups and giggles, until another friend joins and lifts the heavy sleeper without much difficulties. The three boys get out of the queue, and Jisung almost starts crying from relief. There’s just three other people in front of them. Three more and he could finally get rid of that feeling of being stabbed by daggers in his bladder. Three more people and he would be able to comply with the desires of his body and get completely lost in the touch of his lovers.</p><p> </p><p>Three more people and he could reach that state of rapture that he had been looking for so long, <em>aching for</em>, at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few more minutes, baby. Hold it in a bit more, we are almost there” mumbles Chan on his ear, biting his earlobe and sucking on his previous hickeys to keep him distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t know if I c-can…” he finally stammers with much difficulty. Changbin and Chan share an indecipherable look for a few seconds, while Jisung keeps swaying his hips side to side, almost on the edge of crying from frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stop? We can go outside” asks Chan softly, with that cute timber to his voice that he used in his daily life but dropped whenever they were on a scene. However, Jisung is quick to dissuade them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I like this… a lot, please, don’t stop” both boys look at him intently unsure, so he nods vigorously once more, reassuring them about his state. “It’s hard, but holy fuck, I haven’t been this hard since the last time we got high” he ends up saying due to the alcohol that clouds his thoughts a bit and just makes him say whatever crosses his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin snorts, almost choking on the remnants of his drink, and Chan giggles in that stupid breathless way of his that resembles a dog’s toy but nevertheless, never fails to make Jisung’s heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let’s hope that at least this time one of us doesn’t end up naked on the rooftop screaming incoherently” Changbin casts a withering look at Chan, expressing his displeasure with the memories, but Chan sneaks out his tongue in a childish gesture that breaks the serious façade he had held until this point. Changbin rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed, but deep down feeling warm for these types of teasing instances in between the heaviness of the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Two more dudes on the line get into the bathroom and Jisung feels, at the same time, that he is starting to breathe again after waiting for so long and as if the air on that small lane wasn’t enough. The vicious air is making it difficult for him to breathe, but the thought of being so close to his relief, almost leaves him spinning out of his mind. He really needed to go to the bathroom. Partly to pee, even though he knew that was the last thing they would let him do there. But mostly, because he knew what was going to happen when they were locked in a stall, just the three of them without those piercing gazes analysing their behaviour, leading him to his break point. Because he had described everything he wanted and until now, they were following his instructions without missing a single point.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit more, baby” Chan mumbles again, sliding his cold hands from the drink under Jisung’s black shirt and tracing soft circles on Jisung’s exposed waist with his callous fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighs against Changbin’s lips again, lost in the way Chan caresses and feels every edge and curve of his upper body. Lost in how he seems to draw the lines of his ribs like a painter, softly and precisely, and how his hands get lost in the faint feeling of his muscles tensing and loosening. Chan’s hands travel north to Jisung’s nipples while Changbin’s teeth graze over Jisung’s lower lip, pulling and biting on the bruise that their mouths left the night before, until the cut is open again and blood fills their taste buds and mixes with the spit. Jisung shivers and Changbin deepens the kiss, searching for more, drinking and rejoicing in every little sound that escapes Jisung’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s dick painfully throbs in his pants when Changbin groans and stops kissing him for a few seconds as Chan’s hands travel to Changbin’s chest now, feeling his pectorals over the drenched clothes. Changbin trembles and the grip on Jisung’s head becomes rougher as he tries his best to keep quiet while his two best friends suddenly divert their attention to him. Jisung feels fuzzy, as Chan’s erection keeps rubbing against his ass and Changbin melts in their touches, his huge chest filling up with air and his arms holding onto Jisung to the point that Jisung can only think of how badly he needs Changbin to crush him down with his biceps and torso. How badly he wants him to press him against a surface and fuck him viciously until Jisung blacks out from the pleasure and his whole body becomes jelly.</p><p> </p><p>“G-d, I want you to punch me so bad” he ends up moaning unconsciously, grinding his hard on against Changbin’s despite the slight discomfort that he feels when the rough fabric of his pants rubs against his wet, twitching cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You would love that, wouldn’t you? Feel how my knuckles impact against your pretty face or your stomach” he chants, dragging his pretty fingers over the places he mentions “Feel how the skin opens up and the blood drawn from the bruises decorates your body like a canvas. Feel how I mark you as my property, how your body twitches and writhes with each punch, begging for more, and your cock leaks pathetically until you cum only from the way I ruin you” Changbin’s hand ends up against Jisung’s crotch again. His whole palm brushing in up and down motions, slowly, tracing with his fingers the length from its base to the tip a few times, jerking Jisung off above the fabric of his golden pants. “I would punch you, if I didn’t know that you would piss yourself if I did, like a filthy little dog” He accentuates each and one of the degrading words, knowing damn well that they are all hitting Jisung like a truck and making him suffer deliciously.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung moans, from Changbin’s words, from Chan’s pink heart-shaped lips that come back to his neck, from the mere image of his body falling again and again to the ground after each hit, falling apart, falling into a mess of his own blood, cum and pee. Falling.</p><p> </p><p>He gets back to the real world the moment Changbin pinches his dick. It’s an amount of pain controlled, known, that Jisung has experimented in the past and finds pleasure in, but it still startles him. His breathing stops and every other sound that surrounds him becomes muffled by the way his heart races and pierces his rib cage, exhilarated. Changbin smirks and repeats the process, massaging his balls the best he can over the tight jeans to suddenly send a wave of pain through Jisung’s body with such a tiny yet powerful gesture. Jisung fights back against Chan’s embrace, which funnily enough, it was the only thing stopping him from dropping to his knees, but Chan uses only one of his hands to hold him tight while he keeps paying attention to Changbin’s torso with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty” Chan whispers, as he kneads unexpectedly Changbin’s dark pierced nipples after massaging his pecs softly for a while. As a consequence, Changbin thrusts up and pinches Jisung’s dick a bit harder than expected. Jisung yelps and cries his name, automatically grabbing Changbin’s wrist as more pre-cum drips and soaks his underwear. Tears fall from his eyes and roll down his swollen cheeks as Changbin tries to soothe him and Chan leaves quick yet sweet kisses on his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry” Changbin utters in tune with Chan, both showing with their tender gestures that their remorse is real.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it again” Jisung pleads instead, with a hoarse and strained voice that discloses only a quarter of the desperation that is eating him alive. He forms a pout with his lips that hopes will be able to break Changbin to comply, but Changbin’s face is so blurry from the tears that flood his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It seems to work, because the same amount of pain crosses his body, jerking him forwards pleading for more as an automatic response. The fire spreads faster and Jisung feels like he is about to scream. His thighs clench harder as his hands try to cover his crotch from Changbin’s merciless attacks, but Chan stops him and takes one of his wrists to his lips, gently brushing his nose against the places that are not covered by Jisung’s golden bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>The contrast between the roughness of one of his lovers and the sweetness of the other, makes his whole body ache and ramble something out loud that he doesn’t even understand. No matter how many times they fuck, how many times they break him and take these roles to not overwhelm him with the roughness of the scenes, Jisung always melts and becomes a wreck within minutes.</p><p> </p><p>One more pinch and Jisung’s body gives in again. He hasn’t felt this light-headed in so long. Yes, last night they left him on the edge for hours, but this is something completely new. The fresh sensation of his full bladder combined with all the semen accumulating in his testicles to the verge of exploding, is something that he couldn’t even picture accurately in his fantasies, as he imagined himself enduring better the teasing. A sensation that seems to be threatening to push him into a state of oblivion that he hasn’t reached in so long.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth salivates at the simple thought of finding his desired release and the kiss becomes messier, with spit falling nastily down his chin. Changbin whimpers under Chan’s touch and babbles something about being grossed out by Jisung’s saliva, but his mouth contradicts his words as he keeps kissing him hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Our turn” one of them mumbles excitedly, but Jisung feels like he is levitating in a thin line between the ultimate pleasure and the greatest feeling of dismay he has ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>They both pick him up and before Jisung’s brain can decipher what is going on, he finds himself walking –sort of being dragged- to the dirty bathroom. The change from the moving lights of outside contrasting with the dim static ones inside, leave him blind for a few seconds, but he doesn’t feel completely disoriented. Changbin and Chan guide him into the farthest stall they can find and suddenly it’s just the three of them in such a tiny space that maybe, should make him feel claustrophobic, but the alcohol is still running through his system and his senses are pretty fucked up from all the teasing.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the unbearable wave of heat exuding from their bodies hit him once again. He can feel their huge muscles still helping him stand up. He can feel their concerned, loving and lustful eyes fixed on him. He can feel his own mind disintegrating the moment Chan crashes their lips together. Because, <em>holy fuck</em>, he is such a good kisser. And Jisung knows that, but alcohol is not helping him at all right now, and his horny brain can only take one thing at a time. Like the way Changbin fights to unbuckle Jisung’s pants and slide them to his ankles, the way Chan’s mouth tastes like home, because he was the only one who didn’t drink to make sure they were all ok. Like the way Chan’s hands change their demeanour from before and explore, squish and slap every soft curve of his body, especially his ass, despite being pretty flat compared to theirs. Or the way once Changbin has been able to get rid of his pants, he can feel the contrast between their warm and wet bodies and the coldness of the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that you can safe word at any time, baby. Just tell us if you feel any type of discomfort and we will immediately stop” Chan makes sure to remind him for what feels like the thousand time that night. Still, Jisung is grateful for that, because he understands the importance of it, because he feels comforted by those tiny gestures, and because he feels loved and cared.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just having a hard time not cumming right now. Thanks for doing this, seriously” he mutters as best as he can, exchanging gentle looks with both of them to assure them once more that he is fine and consents to everything. His voice trembles a bit from the anticipation, but Jisung has never felt so safe and loved before. “If any of you want to safe word as well, please do it. We had spoken about this already but I really want that the three of us have fun. Not just me” and it might sound a bit clumsy and cringy with the way they are holding him, as if he was the most precious thing in their life, when they are in a dirty stall of a dirty club, half naked, completely hard, leaking and tipsy. But for Jisung, for Chan and for Changbin, for the three of them, this is the most important moment of the night. The final turning point.</p><p> </p><p>With a single movement, Chan lifts him up in his arms and meets his mouth again, and again and again, until all Jisung can taste and feel is just Chan. Changbin, on the other hand, moves to the side so he can watch how they make out at mere centimetres of his face, touching himself over his briefs and moaning at the sight. Changbin drinks from the sight of Chan’s abs clenching every time he thrusts up to meet Jisung’s dick, still covered by his dirty boxers, thanks to the way the shirt has rucked up and glued to his sweaty abdomen. He drinks from the sight of Jisung’s mouth falling open in a pornographic whine as the friction makes him tremble and cry out loud. From the sight of Chan’s hand veins bulging up as he makes the monumental effort of controlling his hip thrusts to not make Jisung cum yet, or the veins in his forehead, swelling whenever he gnashes his teeth to quiet down the high pitched moans that nevertheless, escape from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please” Jisung begs with a broken voice, his eyes rolling back and his hands reaching out to pull Chan’s body closer, even though it’s physically impossible with the amount of clothes they have.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Chan pulls him back down much to Jisung’s displeasure, as his lips quiver harder from the frustration, but he rapidly quiets Jisung down again when he kisses his cock over the fabric of his boxers and then gets rid of the clothing item. Jisung almost starts sobbing intensely, but Changbin can perceive how relief washes over him the moment he catches on Chan’s intentions. His mouth cutely opens up in a silent “o” that becomes elongated the moment Chan blows air into his red and curvy dick.</p><p> </p><p>Getting a blowjob wasn’t in Jisung’s initial plans, but Changbin and Chan felt bad for punishing him so hard the night before that they wanted to compensate him from his obedience throughout the rest of the day. So they added a bit of spice to Jisung’s fantasy, because they knew how weak he was to Chan’s lips around his dick. And Jisung was frankly having a hard time trying to keep his eyes focused on Chan as more tears rolled down his cheeks from the frustration and desire of seeing his beautiful heart-shaped lips around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>However, much to Jisung’s displeasure, Chan takes his time. Partly because he is also pretty worked up as his hands keep shaking like leaves when he starts massaging Jisung’s thighs lovingly. But also, because Jisung seems too affected by their previous actions and they need him to hold it in longer to carry out all the things he explained. Although Chan is starting to question if Jisung will be able to endure it all, given that he was sobbing and trying to thrust up at any of his minimal touches.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin takes the chance to kiss Jisung’s chest now that Chan is on his knees, moving away the drenched shirt to leave a few new hickeys in Jisung’s pecs that match the ones Chan left on his neck while they were waiting. Jisung’s chest rises and falls too fast and Changbin giggles against his hot skin, ignoring how difficult it is to breath in that tiny space, or the pain in his own balls and dick, begging for attention after being neglected for so long. He had been waiting all night for this moment, if the boner that had been driving him insane for an hour already wasn’t enough evidence, trying to distract himself conversing with other guys while Chan and he handed glass after glass to Jisung. Waiting had never been one of his strengths, and several times Chan had to cool him down as he whined over how fucking bad he wanted Jisung to start feeling too full. He hasn’t been this excited since the time Chan suggested trying Changbin’s desired student-professor roleplay last month. So it was granted that he almost kissed Jisung as if he hadn’t seen him in years when the boy finally started to show signs of his distressed state. Swinging cutely his hips side to side, looking around him nervously and leading his hands near his crotch as a way of preventing a terrible accident from happening right there.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>that</em> close?” Changbin asks, making circular motions with his tongue over Jisung’s nipples, knowing damn well that it will only make Jisung struggle harder.</p><p> </p><p>“You-u ca-annot fuck-king imag-gine, holy shit” Jisung practically raps in a high pitched scream, his diction becoming an absolute mess as his hips thrust up at Chan’s minimal touch. Changbin decides to be merciful and gives him a soft peck before going back to simply watching them. He didn’t want Jisung to piss on Chan’s mouth even before he could blow him off for a while. And he definitely wanted to watch Chan’s mouth get stuffed with Jisung’s cock and perhaps, his dirty cum and pee.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn’t specify if he wanted to piss on himself or piss on one of them back then, and they ended up agreeing on letting him choose when they talked about it this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so fucking pretty” praises fall from Chan’s lips constantly, one after each hickey he leaves on Jisung’s thighs, until his tongue darts around the base of Jisung’s dick and the three of them watch it twitch painfully. “Such a pretty puppy cock” Chan kitten licks the tip and Jisung’s body jerks forward again, too sensitive in that particular place after Changbin’s pitching. “You have to stay still” he orders sternly, but it’s pretty certain that Jisung won’t be able to stay still at this point, so Changbin pushes him with the hand that is not wrapped around his own fat dick, in an attempt to help him out this once.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he also had a huge soft spot for Jisung, even though that was the last thing he would admit. He didn’t want Jisung to get too used to him helping him out when he should be obeying.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin hisses at the view of Chan’s pinkish shining lips wrapping around the slim yet beautiful tip of Jisung’s dick. Only taking one bit to drive him a bit crazy, and it certainly works, because Jisung’s soul seems to leave his body the more they make him wait. His hands wrap around strands of Chan’s curly hair and his legs open up as a way of inciting Chan to keep going instead of cockwarming him with his mouth. The thought makes Changbin groan and he has to slow down the pace of his overly excited hand around his dick to avoid cumming too early. But it’s hard, because Chan is so fucking pretty with a mouth around his cock, and the fucker knows it very well and uses it as an advantage to work them up. His eyelids flutter prettily when Jisung wraps a leg around his head, trying to bring him closer without success, and he grunts softly when Jisung yanks his hair hard.</p><p> </p><p>At any other occasion that would have meant that Jisung would end up with his ass cheeks redder than his dick, but he had already been able to bring to the surface Chan’s most merciful version. So Chan ignores his misbehaviour for now and slowly takes him in. Jisung’s length disappears like nothing in Chan’s mouth until his nose is uncomfortably close to Jisung’s pubic hair. Despite the amount of times he had sucked them off, it was still impressive to see how he was able to sort of swallow Jisung’s dick completely as if Jisung’s wasn’t the biggest of them. His lack of gag reflex was truly a blessing for two dudes who were unable to stay still while getting the best blowjobs of their lives, like Changbin and Jisung, but, with Chan, who could?</p><p> </p><p>“Too much, too much” Jisung makes an ugly face that makes both of his friends laugh, and causes Chan to almost choke on Jisung’s dick when he started to bob up and down. Fortunately for them, he is able to not die while sucking dick, but he has to stop blowing him off for a few seconds and cough painfully as his saliva mixes with a bit of Jisung’s pee. If it tastes horrible Chan is able to maintain a straight face while he waits, patiently, until Jisung stops squirming and gives him a thumbs up. “Please, Channie” Chan visibly melts hearing the pet name as his motions when he takes him into his mouth and starts bobbing his head again are gentler and sweeter than the usual.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin observes, fascinated, the way Chan’s lips work its way along the shaft, making some slurping noises from time to time that should probably turn off Changbin. But again, it was Changbin, and he was all in for almost whatever fucked up fantasy his boyfriends came up with. So that doesn’t stop him from jerking off to the sight and the lewd noises that they were creating and were surely reverberating through the whole bathroom as if it was an orgy of a porn video. The noise of him slicking his own dick with his spit, hissing at the sensation of his fingers wrapping around the mushroom-like tip, darker than Jisung’s, and spreading the pre-cum that falls like crazy as Jisung looks more fucked out than ever. The noises that were coming out of Chan’s mouth, who was clearly enjoying himself and the weight of a dick in his mouth, like the tiny yelps, whines and moans that were sending Jisung into cloud nine. The whimpers Jisung couldn’t help but emit every time Chan changed his pace or did something new with his tongue. The faint sound of skin slapping as Chan relaxed his jaw and allowed Jisung to fuck his mouth filthily. The mixed lascivious sounds of their moans getting distorted by the acoustics of the bathroom and the noise of rattling outside.</p><p> </p><p>All those sounds spiral into Changbin’s mind, drunk from the ecstasy now more than the alcohol he has consumed. And they rise and rise in his head to a crescendo until his ears buzz and he feels himself losing his balance and hitting his head against the door of the stall. He hisses at the pain, as he focuses his half-lidded eyes on Chan and Jisung again and is suddenly conscious of how close he is to his release. The familiar feeling of his body losing all inhibitions and focusing only on its release to the point that the pain becomes only a source of pleasure. He moans their names and tries his best to reduce his pace again, but his hand suffers a cramp and he flicks his wrist in a way that makes his knees give in. He screams weakly, but in the end, he has to awkwardly hold himself with one hand against the wall and press all his body weight against the cheap door, to not fall to his knees to the mess Jisung was already creating on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue feels heavy as tears accumulate in his eyes from the desired frustration. Chan checks on him and Jisung tries to say something, but the words disappear in his mouth as his eyes roll back when Chan goes back to sucking his tip before releasing Jisung’s dick from his mouth with a popping sound. Jisung almost collapses and Chan smirks proudly as he gets closer to Changbin. His hands are sticky from jerking Jisung off as well, but Changbin doesn’t care. They are soft against his forehead when Chan cleans some of his sweat for him and caresses his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Break him” Changbin mumbles against his lips, suddenly conscious about how badly he wants to kiss Chan and the fact that they haven’t kissed since they started teasing Jisung. His eyes close automatically under Chan’s touch when Chan drags his nose around his neck. Changbin’s chest rises, full of air, broken and healed equally, and he shudders like a leaf when Chan ends up his soft path with a kiss against his carotid, perceiving on his plump messy lips, how Changbin’s pulse quickens like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Then his lips are gone and Changbin can breathe again for a few seconds. Chan drops to his knees again and secures Jisung in their previous position, with one leg wrapped around his head and his dick in his mouth. The movement is so sudden that Jisung is unable to muffle it against his hand and it resonates through the whole bathroom. If someone was still having doubts over what they were doing, Jisung has just left it clear as water now. But Changbin doubted they were the only ones doing such a thing as everyone was incredibly wasted.</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes Chan plays with Jisung as if he was a toy, dragging moan after moan from the younger, and Changbin watches, cupping his ball sack with his hand and slowly jerking himself off from time to time, cautious of not getting too immersed into the sensations again. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s hard, seeing how Jisung cries and cries as he leaks harder and Chan takes it all, making some ugly faces here and there, but nonetheless still eagerly sucking him off. And soon, Changbin finds himself following Chan’s rhythm as he blows Jisung off, imitating the way he increases or drops his pace to edge him, edging himself in the process as well. Changbin can feel again the fire spreading through his veins and the knot in his lower stomach threatening to finally explode and make him release all over Chan’s pretty fucked up face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Jisung erupts in a mess of curses and high pitched moans, clear indicators of how close he is to his orgasm again. As if the way his dick, glowing from Chan’s spit and his own fluids, pulsates against his stomach once Chan lets it go; or as if the way Changbin could perfectly outline, even from his position, every single vein in Jisung’s dick, were not enough signs. “I won’t… I can’t…” Jisung cries harder, holding on for dear life to Chan’s curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>Chan observes him beg and sob with a smug smile on his face, enjoying every single second of Jisung pleading and stuttering. Memorizing the way Jisung’s hands try to bring him closer for the thousand time tonight and the way his lips quiver in tune with his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“Is our filthy dog about to cum? Is he going to piss all over himself and make a mess?” Chan’s voice is a completely mess, hoarse, tense and broken, after sucking him for so long. His words come up a bit rigid despite his cocky teasing tone, mainly due to the fact that his jaw is probably hurting like crazy after letting Jisung fuck his throat, knowing damn well that when the boy was desperate, he didn’t control much the force of his thrusts. But also because of how aroused he was himself. Chan loved taking cock, especially in his mouth, he liked the sour taste, he liked the weight, the pressure, the pain and soreness after taking a big one, the way his voice sounded so wrong, so coarse, so dirty, indicating perfectly what he had devoted his time to.</p><p> </p><p>But especially he loved being a fucking asshole. That’s why Jisung should have seen it coming from a mile away, but his mind was so fuzzy, so lost in the bliss and desperation, that he jolted in surprise the instant Chan’s mouth was again on his dick without giving him a break.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fucking shit!” he screams. His eyes close completely while his mouth hangs open. Tears mix with his spit in his mouth, but Jisung has stopped working. His brain is too busy right now trying to comprehend the rush of emotions that flood his system. “Cha-an” His back arches beautifully and his thighs tremble to the point that Changbin is sure Chan is now fully holding Jisung up, because there is no way he is able to stand up on his own while he writhes like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer the question” Changbin commands, his hand stopping all movement on his dick. Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was so fucking hard to wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung frantically agrees with his head a few seconds later, too enthusiastically for what bratty Jisung usually does. That only makes Changbin smile harder. The mere thought of having broken Jisung from the pleasure is enough to bring him closer to his own orgasm again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was so fucking beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung cannot help but roll his hips forward the moment Chan stops blowing him off and teases him once again, licking the base so slowly, so torturously slow that Changbin can almost see him having a breakdown internally. Two pairs of hands rush to put an end to his squirming, as his actions could end up with one of them receiving a punch or kick unintentionally giving the lack of space. They wrestle for a few seconds in which Jisung tries to keep thrusting into Chan’s mouth, until he ceases putting on a fight as they overpower him easily and accepts his defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let-t me…” he stammers pathetically and both guys take pity on him as he shakes harder when Chan leaves his dick and gets up to cup with his calloused hands Jisung’s tiny distressed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to cum?” Chan asks in a soft tone that contrasts with the hoarseness of his voice. Jisung fumbles with his own words as he pronounces a thousand ‘yes’s again and again, at the same time that his dick leaks harder a mess of pee and pre cum that stain the floor. “Where do you want to finish, baby?” Jisung’s eyes speak volumes in that same moment. The idea of finally being able to cum evidently shattering him to pieces, so it’s no surprise to any of them to see how Jisung <em>literally</em> weeps hearing those words and stammers a bunch of “thank you”s that have a direct effect on Chan and Changbin’s dicks. “I can keep blowing you off if you want” offers Chan with a shaky voice, surprising both Jisung and Changbin by the fact that he was willing to taste Jisung’s horrible cum and pee.</p><p> </p><p>“Ca-an you finger me-e?” Jisung asks, a bit less agitated as Chan was just now caressing his shoulders to release some of the pressure in his muscles. “I want yo-ou to finger me while Cha-angbin makes me cu-um.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin and Chan wouldn’t have hearts if they denied his request now just by the way Jisung’s eyes were lighting up with the idea of reaching his climax. It would have been too cruel, even for them and the roles they agreed to adopt, to keep going without giving him anything in return. Especially because Jisung’s hand was now back at his dick, trying his best to stop all the liquids that were falling without his consent, betraying him and making him cry harder.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious he couldn’t take it longer and who were they to ignore the signals and make him suffer? The sole purpose of this was to give him what he wanted, and now he clearly needed badly to cum.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want me to help you, Ji? I need you to be precise” Changbin asks, releasing the grip around his dick and getting closer to Jisung and Chan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ca-an you repe-eat what you we-ere doing la-ast night?” At first Changbin is confused, because they did many stuff to him the night before, but after following Jisung’s gaze towards his legs, he gets it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his mouth opens up in a silent “o” that makes Chan chuckle. Their gazes meet and Jisung blushes harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Freak” he says with a smirk, but the three of them know that Changbin doesn’t mean it as an insult, but as a compliment by the way he licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>And once again, Jisung is between their bulked up bodies before he can process their movements. He can feel Chan’s heavy breathing at his back and the quick beating of his heart as he gently settles Jisung in between their bodies and waits until Changbin takes the lead, to drop him in Changbin’s arms like a doll. Jisung doesn’t fight anymore, letting them carry him around and manoeuvre him until they achieve the desired position. He hears Chan ripping off the package of lube they usually take with them when they go clubbing, and Jisung notices the way his own body aches at the familiar sound, anticipating what’s coming. Then, he can feel Chan’s hands on his tiny ass and lower back, pressing softly with the palm so he bends down as much as the small cubicle permits them. Jisung shudders at the roughness of Chan’s clothes against his skin when he pulls him closer, so they don’t trap Changbin between the wall and Jisung’s body. Or maybe he shudders at the thought of Chan slowly stretching him open with his fingers, fucking him close to his orgasm and purposely avoiding to brush with his fingers Jisung’s prostate, just to drive him insane.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung wasn’t sure, but he knew that it wouldn’t take long to stretch him because Changbin had fucked him in the shower that morning, so he was pretty loose from Changbin’s thick girthy dick.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Changbin had been cupping in his hand Jisung’s testicles and massaging them slowly. Touching his dick would be too risky, but he wanted to keep Jisung close to his orgasm rather than reduce the pressure of the knot in his lower stomach. So he was focusing all his attention at the task at hand, literally speaking, and remembering how he expected Jisung’s testicles to hang lower when they first got each other off. A pretty dumb memory to recall at the moment, but it was helping him endure the edging a bit longer, because he knew that if he focused his attention on Jisung’s pornographic expressions or sounds right now, he would be coating their stomachs and clothes with his cum without even being touched.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s nails dig into Changbin’s biceps, but he doesn’t mind and lets the boy slowly but surely break down to tears in his arms as Chan inserts the first finger and kisses Jisung’s back lovingly to calm him down. Jisung cannot remember the last time his legs trembled this bad, or the last time he wasn’t conscious of all the noises he was making. Although the thought doesn’t bother him anymore once he feels Changbin’s lips on his temple, licking his sweat and kissing him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, baby. We got you” reminds him Changbin in his ear, after exchanging a look with Chan, who was also rubbing circles on Jisung’s hips to calm him down as he was unable to start fingering him. Jisung was too tense after all the teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung takes a deep breath, trying his best to follow their words and focusing only on their soft hands and soft, lovingly words full of praises and encouraging messages. When Jisung grows accustomed to the sensation, Chan begins working his finger in and out with expertise for a while. Changbin takes the opportunity to pat Jisung’s head and leave soft kisses on his sweaty hair, as the space and their posture doesn’t allow Changbin to kiss him on the lips comfortably or go back to nibbling on his nipples. Jisung’s moans are softer now, as he focuses more on breathing at the same pace Chan inserts his finger in his hole, but somehow, they sound more indecent than before.</p><p> </p><p><em>Breath in, breath out.</em> It’s all Jisung thinks as he takes Chan’s finger with want now that his body is more relaxed under their soft touches. <em>Breath in, breath out.</em> He continues, as Chan inserts a second finger and Jisung bites Changbin’s biceps to quiet down the obscene whimper that falls from his lips.</p><p><br/>
“You are doing so good, baby” encourages Chan, amazed at how Jisung’s hole seems to almost suck his fingers in desperately, enclosing around them hungrily and releasing them reluctantly to go over the process again.</p><p> </p><p>When Chan is sure Jisung is ready by his body language and the way he keeps begging, he makes Changbin a gesture to call his attention and mouths the final “go” that Changbin had been anticipating all night long.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin gently forces Jisung to stop burying his face in his chest in order to hear him clearly and lock eyes with him. A single question lingering in his eyes as he watches how badly Jisung’s dick is dripping. But Jisung shows no sign of discomfort, just a deep and bruising sexual frustration that was threatening to break him apart.</p><p> </p><p>So Changbin complies with Jisung’s desire and starts rubbing his knee against Jisung’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>His reaction is automatic. Jisung screams an incoherent mess of Chan and Changbin’s names and his nails dig harder on Changbin’s biceps, drawing blood, yet not for the first time in the night. Changbin doesn’t even react to the piercing pain he feels as Jisung rips a bit of his skin, too worried about not fucking up his angle and send Jisung over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Chan reduces the rhythm of his thrusts while Changbin slowly increases the pressure of his knee against Jisung’s dick, attempting to reach a similar pace that would not overwhelm Jisung but drive him closer to his release. Changbin groans at the sight of Jisung’s dick twitching under his knee and leaking like crazy, and Chan moans at the way Jisung’s body tries to simultaneously grind against Changbin’s knee faster and meet his fingers by fucking himself against them.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder, please” he begs, completely out of breath. And they go harder, faster and better than they have ever tried until now, drinking from each and every single high pitched moan that escapes from Jisung’s lips and carries their names. Chan’s fingers pound into him hard, slightly every now and then brushing against his prostate, while Changbin practically tortures his cock, paying special attention to the length rather than the tip by Jisung’s previous reaction. Both always being careful to not hurt him. “Can…Can…?” he is unable to pronounce anything else, but they understand.</p><p> </p><p>“You can let go, Jisung. You have done such an incredible job” Chan presses his palm against Jisung’s swollen belly and that’s all it takes for him to fall to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s like his whole world was suddenly crumbling around him and splitting, fragmenting, slicing, disintegrating his mere existence, fixing him again, only to tear him down in the end. He can feel the liquids coating his legs and Changbin’s leg, as he keeps pushing his knee a bit more, fascinated by how Jisung was able to store such a large amount of liquid without breaking apart earlier. Jisung cries harder than he has probably done in months, as he comes undone in the weirdest way he has experienced. His urine mixes with a shit ton of cum that somehow his testicles were able to store without exploding earlier. A mess that he cannot tell apart except for the fact that it’s much more liquid than his usual cum and feels like the greatest dry orgasm he has ever had. But Jisung is unable, neither has he wanted, to dwell on the exact terminology of what the fuck have just happened, as he doubts there is an accurate term for it.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that comes to his mind is the fact that he should later on thank Changbin and Chan for punishing him the night before without cumming, despite how painful it was to suffer blue balls due to his disobedience. Because the intensity of this orgasm wouldn’t have been possible with all the previous teasing that had him almost crawling at the walls of their apartment for half the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is ok” kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“We got you” kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You are fantastic, baby” head pats and forehead kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“We are so proud of you” both of them reassure him and hold him in their arms, in a sticky yet wonderful hug that makes Jisung cry harder. He didn’t even notice he was crying until Chan tells him that it’s ok, that they are holding him and will not let him fall. His whole body and mind feel like jelly and his face feels too swollen from the tears that Changbin makes disappear with his lips. Their tight embrace doesn’t make Jisung feel like he is trapped, but rather wrapped with a blanket despite the fact that he is half naked and completely drenched in his own sweat, tears and piss.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they dress him up, as Jisung’s body refuses to work and fails even to stand up straight. They kiss every spot of exposed skin before covering him, every bruise, and every mark they have left with their teeth or hands, but especially, his lips and cheeks until Jisung is blushing and trying to hide in the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>There is not a single second in which they don’t praise him or state how proud they feel of him, focusing all their attention on Jisung despite the fact that neither of them had come yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You should finish”</p><p> </p><p>“We are fine” Chan reassures him, but his ears get a new shade of red when Jisung palms the hard tent in his pants with a questioning look. “We can wait until we go back home”</p><p> </p><p>“But this was also for you to enjoy” he complains, a cute pout forming on his lips that makes Changbin visibly melt despite his statement about never finding Jisung adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you we enjoyed this as much as you did. Every single second of it. We enjoyed taking in these roles and testing your limits and our limits. So, don’t worry about it, baby” but Jisung is stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s words had surely made him feel better, as the fear of them not enjoying the experience settled in for the first time in all the night. They could have safe worded if they didn’t want to continue, but there was still that fear, that tiny bit of insecurity, that sometimes liked to wander through Jisung’s mind and make him anxious about them not having nearly as much fun as he does.</p><p> </p><p>He knew by experience that not cumming didn’t mean anything bad. That in fact, the pleasure one could get by being able to break apart their partner, to give them all and see their satisfied and exhausted smiles after their climax, was enough to fulfil any sexual desire. However, that didn’t stop Jisung from believing that it was only fair they could finish as well, using the excuse of being unable to move yet to sit on the dirty toilet seat and inviting them to give him a show.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was sure that if they thought they would bring more pleasure to him by doing that, they would accede to do it. And he was not wrong. Or perhaps both were too close to keep denying themselves their releases.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” stammers Chan softly.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasps loudly when Changbin brings Chan closer to his body to crash their mouths in a filthy and desperate kiss, as if he had been waiting all night to taste his friend’s lips. Chan’s hands rummage and grip anything they can, too careless to focus on anything in particular and rather exploring and trying to take all of Changbin into his arms, even though is physically impossible. Their tongues swirl and toy with each other, fighting for the dominance as Changbin slides his hands downwards and settles them around Chan’s waist, thrusting up with his bare dick into Chan’s covered one, to drag a few moans from the elder. They rub their crotches against the other while pulling clothes and hair equally hard in a failed attempt of removing more items, but also in their hurried need of finishing with this faster.</p><p> </p><p>They separate with a disgusting streak of spit still connecting their mouths. Jisung cringes at the sight but that doesn’t stop him from watching eagerly all their actions. They look at each other for a few seconds, battling for who will be the first to succumb while Changbin unbuckles Chan’s pants and frees his cock. Chan hisses at the sensation and his head falls backwards, hitting against the wall as a whimper of Changbin’s name falls from his fucked up lips. Changbin smiles and gets closer, caging Chan in between his body and the wall as he smears Chan’s pre cum along his shaft. In comparison, Chan’s dick was much slimmer than Changbin’s, to the point it looked pretty easy to take, but Jisung and Changbin knew better for experience. Chan was a grower and he took pride in that, always reminding them annoyingly that not all that glisters is gold. But Jisung never failed to stop listening to him the moment he spoke about gold, too immersed in thinking about the next gold ring he would get for himself as he tricked a sugar daddy into falling for him and giving him plenty of gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin takes both their cocks in his hands, as his tiny fingers are not enough to properly jerk them off, but Chan replaces one of Changbin’s hands with his. Changbin had been jerking himself off for a while and his hand was a bit swollen up from the heat and the motions. Chan didn’t want to risk having to take him to the hospital for hurting his wrist badly after jerking them off. It would be too awkward to explain why the fuck they stank like pee and cum. And Chan also didn’t want to suffer the effect of Changbin getting another cramp in his hand like he himself had to endure before.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung takes the moment to admire the difference between their dicks, yet the unique beauty of each. Changbin’s looks rougher, like the sort of dick Jisung would dream of if he wanted to be broken apart, while Chan’s looks slender and even elegant, if that is an appropriate term for a cock. None are exactly massive, but that had never bother them, knowing pretty well that a big dick didn’t mean a good fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe Jisung was still too high from the alcohol and his own orgasm to the point he wasn’t even making a sense of himself, analysing the dicks of his friends as if they were some sort of art. But Jisung had stopped questioning his own thoughts a long time ago, and had learned to just vibe with them.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes follow the way each boy moans and bucks up their hips, fucking their fists as they keep messily making out and grabbing each other eagerly. His eyes scan and imprint the image in his mind for another day, when he will have the energy to jerk off to it, while his hand lies forgotten in his lap. He is too ruined to even get off to the way his friends are having one of the hottest make out sessions he has had the pleasure to watch, which is a pity. Certainly the thought of them cumming while being covered in his piss would have been such a great material for masturbating there, but he was sure that if he dared to touch his own dick, he would be brought to tears in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin unexpectedly bites Chan’s lips, sensitive after all the cock sucking and make out session, which makes Chan yelp in pain and squirm under his weight. Changbin kitten licks and gently blows some air at the spot, trying to relieve Chan’s pain, but, nonetheless, enjoying way too much the reaction he had caused on the elder.</p><p> </p><p>As a counterattack, Chan grabs him by the jaw and forces him to expose his beautifully tanned neck to the assault of his teeth and lips, which nibble, grace and suck several hickeys on his skin. As Chan continues painting a few marks on Changbin’s skin, Changbin increases the pace of his hand at their dicks, making Chan cry by the stimulation, as he purposely goes for his most sensitive spots. Chan bites him hard in the shoulder and Changbin mewls and thrusts up particularly hard.</p><p> </p><p>They both groan and shake, a mess of sweat, spit, cum and piss mixing in their mouths after the journey of their dirty hands over their faces. Chan wraps his hand around Changbin’s, his veins bulging up more than before due to the waves of heat that wash over him as his orgasm approaches. Changbin quiets down some of his whines by burying his head on Chan’s neck and leaving a few harsh hickeys. His shoulders shake and the rhythm of his thrusts becomes erratic. Chan brings back his other hand to one of Changbin’s pierced nipples and starts pinching and pulling it, dragging more desperate sounds from Changbin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Their mouths meet again in a sloppy kiss as Chan flicks his wrist in a way that sends goose bumps through Changbin’s body. His back arches and he spills in their hands a huge amount of cum, coating their fingers and clothes of more substances that would be hard to cover on their way back home. Changbin sobs against Chan’s lips as Chan keeps going, milking him dry and bringing himself closer to his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Cha-an, Chan, fuck, Cha-an…” is all Changbin is able to moan as Chan keeps going, abusing their dicks until he is also cumming all over their clothes and their fluids mix in his hand whenever it goes up and down their lengths.</p><p> </p><p>Chan groans loudly and Changbin hisses at the sight of Chan’s red hand still wrapped nastily around their softening cocks. Cum drips from both their fingers to the floor, and Jisung watches it fall fascinated at the puddle of their fluids. Jisung’s mouth hangs open the moment he sees Chan’s fingers spread their mixed cum over Changbin’s lips and vice versa. Chan opens his lips slowly and takes Changbin’s dirty fingers in, moaning as Changbin fucks his mouth with the same digits that were around their dicks a few seconds ago. In the same way, Chan imitates him and introduces his fingers in Changbin’s pretty mouth. Changbin rolls his eyes at the feeling. Too high on the sensations to complain about the taste, or think about how the worse it tastes, the more it turns him on and pushes him to lick every single drop from Chan’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are finished they retreat and let their weights fall against the walls, taking a break from the intensity of the moment. Their chests rise and fall heavily and it’s clear that cleaning each other’s fingers has turned them on more than they expected, as their dicks start to get interested again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit” Chan mumbles after a few minutes of silence, in which the three of them start to get conscious over what they have done and the noise that surrounds them but their ears blocked throughout the whole scene, too focused on the others to notice at all the change of songs.</p><p> </p><p>The new melody resounds through their chests as their breathing settles and their hearts stop racing. Chan brings his hands to his hair as he watches their mess on the floor with an embarrassed smile on his lips. Changbin, on the other hand, laughs proudly with his nose scrunched by the smell. Jisung remains quiet, battling against the warm feelings that creep in his chest as he observes the two guys he is with in an open relationship. Fighting to quiet down that tiny voice which whispers a word that he is not ready to say out loud at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this” Changbin finally says, locking eyes with Jisung after an eternity. The implication of his words finally hitting Jisung with realization.</p><p> </p><p>Humiliation sinks in and he covers his face with his hands, too embarrassed to even look properly at the state in which his favourite pants have ended. Chan giggles by his side, saying something about having to walk back home instead of taking a taxi and not having to worry about the disgusted looks of the driver. But Jisung is too distracted pouting and hiding in his hands to catch on to whatever Chan keeps saying. He is suddenly too conscious of the way he had screamed their names as they railed him and thinking about all the people that might have heard them fuck. Usually, he would have a smug smile and feel aroused by the thought but this time he felt shy because he has never been fucked this hard in public.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in the night Jisung wished he had taken with him a sweater or a different shirt, as this one had no sleeves that could cover up his face. Changbin notices his distress and takes him in his arms. Chan hugs him as well, the softness of this embrace contrasting completely with the way they were holding each other minutes before.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, guys. You have also done an incredible job” he whispers awkwardly a few minutes later, not saying half of the things that his mind makes up. But it’s enough for them and for now, that’s also ok.</p><p> </p><p>They understand.</p><p> </p><p>He praises them sweetly for a few minutes, making sure to let them know how proud he is of their hard work during all this scene, because as a switch who has taken the role of dom several times with them, he knows how important it is also to praise them and return the love back.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get home and take a shower together before we stink too much like pee” Chan suggests, after spending a few minutes just gently kissing each other. “I want cuddles” he admits, kissing Jisung’s and Changbin’s noses repeatedly. Changbin giggles and Jisung feels warm and slightly melancholic as they separate and try to fix their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>There was not a moment in which they somehow didn’t show how important they were to each other. But it was especially in moments like this, full of vulnerability, when the softest and most caring parts of themselves came to light.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, those were Jisung’s favourite ones after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It is safe to say that they cannot go back to that club after the owner and a couple of bodyguards are waiting for them outside the bathroom. Their wallets definitely suffer more than their own bodies the next morning after the hangover and the soreness of fucking in such a tiny space settle in. And it is safe to say that Changbin again complains about it being homophobic despite the fact that they were in a gay club."</p><p>That was originally the ending, btw ;)</p><p>As you can see, this will have more parts that will follow their relationship. Each fic will contain a different sex scene with each of the 3racha members being the main focus, like Jisung here. There will be different kinks involved but some will remain as they will be the same characters.</p><p>In the next parts you will get more information about their lives, interest and their relationship as it progresses.</p><p>I plan to write them throughout the year as I also work on other fics, so I hope you like the idea and will have patience with me :D</p><p>For more information about the fics I am working on, and other short scenarios, search me on twitter, @3rchxgods</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Kudos and comments are always received with so much happiness, so if you think you might want to leave a comment but 'is not really worth it' I can assure you it is. Writers love feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>